This invention relates to a new and distinctive day-neutral type cultivar designated as ‘Portola’, which resulted from a cross performed in 2001 between advance selections Cal 97.93-7 and Cal 97.209-1. ‘Portola’ was first fruited near Winters, Calif. in 2002, where it was selected, originally designated Cal 1.206-5, and propagated asexually by runners. Following selection and during testing the plant of this selection was designated ‘CN224’ and, later for introduction into commerce, ‘Portola’. Asexual propagules from this original source have been tested at a Watsonville strawberry research facility, an Irvine, Calif. research station, and to a limited extent in grower fields starting in 2005.